Au clair de la lune
by padfoot's
Summary: "E a Colombina só quer um amor que não encontra num braço qualquer: Essa menina não quer mais saber de mal-me-quer."
1. Pierrot répondit I

**Au clair de la lune**

_"O pierrot apaixonado chora pelo amor da colombina, e é a sua sina chorar a ilusão em vão, em vão"_

* * *

_"O pierrot apaixonado chora pelo amor da colombina, e na esquina se mata a beber pra esquecer, pra esquecer_"

Outra fanfic baseada em jogos de RPG Potteriano com **Amanda Gama** (Teddy Lupin). O primeiro capítulo é apenas um prólogo para que você compreenda o tempo em que se passa a narrativa. O final, talvez, não seja tão esclarecedor, contudo. Ambos sabemos que a ambiguidade e a dúvida de um final (in)feliz são efeitos unívocos à realidade, por isso não vou me desfazer delas. Espero que goste, apesar dessa breve nota indisposta a respostas. E que as letras das músicas utilizadas sejam sempre um guia ao tema proposto. Apresento-lhe, agora, a minha _pierrette_.

* * *

**Au clair de la lune**  
** Mon ami Pierrot**  
** Prête-moi ta plume**  
** Pour écrire un mot**  
** Ma chandelle est morte**  
** Je n'ai plus de feu**  
** Ouvre-moi ta porte**  
** Pour l'amour de Dieu**

**Au clair de la lune**  
** Pierrot répondit**  
** Je n'ai pas de plume**  
** Je suis dans mon lit**  
** Va chez la voisine**  
** Je crois qu'elle y est**  
** Car dans sa cuisine**  
** On bat le briquet**

**Dans son lit de plume**  
** Pierrot se rendort**  
** Il rêve à la Lune**  
** Son coeur bat bien fort**  
** Car toujours si bonne**  
** Pour l'enfant tout blanc**  
** La lune lui donne**  
** Son croissant d'argent**

* * *

_"E o pierrot só queria amar e dar um basta a esta dor já sem fim"_

_Fanfic escrita por mim, Padfoot._

Os trechos de música utilizados aqui serão devidamente creditados ao final da fanfic, não se preocupe.


	2. God made you perfect

**Au clair de la lune**

_Por Padfoot_

* * *

_"Car la vie est ailleurs et ton amour subsiste pour un sourire, un songe qui feront qu'il existe."_

Apagou a luz e trancou a porta de madeira branca. Suspirou, ainda segurando a maçaneta e coçando a ponte do nariz onde os óculos marcaram. Estava exausta e esperava que, ao trancar todas as preocupações dentro daquele ateliê (as contas, os tecidos por aprovar, os croquis por fazer, as modelos por escolher), jamais precisasse reviver o dia perturbado que a consumira. Mas era tolice: sua primeira coleção estava com a data de estreia marcada.

Encostou a testa na madeira fria, inclinando-se quase que por completo para frente e apoiando seu peso nesse toque. Seu suspiro foi muito mais intenso e profundo que o anterior, externando seu desespero e ansiedade por ter seus sonhos realizados. Tentou se lembrar das comemorações deliciosas com os parentes, amigos e empregados que teve quando recebeu a notícia de que havia conseguido se inserir no mundo da moda, como o planejado durante todos os seus anos de curso.

Um sorriso cansado, porém indubitavelmente feliz, surgiu nos seus lábios já com a marca desgastada do batom que passara ainda pela manhã. Ela tinha escolhido, como vários outros jovens bruxos, viver entre os muggles. Era divertidíssimo vê-los em seu cotidiano monótono, como existia em seu próprio mundo monocromático. Fazer parte de dois mundos, mesmo que seu sangue jamais tivesse se cruzado a este destino, era uma experiência indispensável e maravilhosa, a qual ela jamais deixaria ter. Até porque moda, Victoire descobriu logo que entrou no curso (com a ajuda de alguma mágica para alterar mentes e informações sobre sua escolaridade), era sua verdadeira paixão.

Abriu os olhos anis, afastando-se do ateliê a passos arrastados, espreguiçando-se e apagando as luzes do corredor. Logo chegou às escadas e, ao pegar no corrimão, ouviu o barulho do metal encontrando-se com o ouro de seu dedo anelar. Fitou-o com uma sensação incômoda preenchendo o seu peito e inundando sua garganta de mágoa e dúvida. Seus olhos lacrimejaram e ela teve de suspirar para calar a vontade de chorar que surgira para expurgar a verdade: estava ganhando e perdendo ao mesmo tempo.

Não vira quando seus passos desceram os degraus sem pressa, guiaram-na até o carro (quem diria, tirara a carteira depois de quatro tentativas falhas) e a levaram em segurança até sua casa. Não era muito ostensiva e ficava no limiar entre o trabalho, a casa dos tios Harry e Ginny Potter, e dos tios Ron e Hermione Weasley. Também não se afastava muito da casa dos avós paternos e da tia de seu marido, a qual fora a única a perceber o que acontecia entre o recém-casal Lupin: dois meses e já se comportavam feito dois velhos acostumados com o tédio do trabalho, o qual estava sempre entre eles. E não era assim que as coisas deveriam ser, certo?

Entrou em casa e encontrou tudo apagado. Perguntou-se se estaria sozinha, se seu marido continuava trabalhando no Ministério da Magia (pois eles precisavam se sustentar nos dois mundos, é claro), e, principalmente, se deveria enviar-lhe uma carta via Flu perguntando se voltaria logo. Mas logo tudo se dissipou de sua mente enquanto subia as escadas, pois escutou a música de uma das suas bandas favoritas a convidando a entrar em seu quarto. Coeur de Pirate sempre embalara suas noites de amor com Teddy, isso quando os dois ainda namoravam e ficavam sozinhos na casa de seus pais.

Viu a luz acesa e girou a maçaneta com esperança da noite ser apaixonante. Abriu a porta e seu interior se encheu de amor, paixão e carinho para com aquele seu metamorfomago que trocara os votos e alianças. O sorriso extasiado de prazer estampado à face teve como resposta a respiração profunda de Teddy, adormecido entre os lençóis, ainda vestido com a roupa do trabalho e os sapatos nos pés.

_"__Car la vie est ailleurs, dans un âge lyrique. Et, seule sans prières, tu renonces et abdiques, car la vie est ailleurs: Dans un âge lyrique. Et tu gardes tes prières pour des pensées magiques._"


	3. I'm in love with my sadness

**Au clair de la lune**

_Por Padfoot  
_

* * *

_"Je crois qu'il est trop tard pour t'avouer que j'ai mal à mon coeur mourant et mes souvenirs tachés de blanc."_

A fumaça podia ser cheirada do andar superior ao inferior, principalmente na área próxima ao fogão e a pia. Estes, que eram brancos e limpos, estavam em um estado deplorável de cinza e com forte odor de comida queimada. Uns pedaços da mesma estavam espalhados entre as grades e grelhas e um montante se encontrava dentro da pia, entupindo o ralo com seu negrume endurecido e impossível de limpar.

Suspirou, fechando os olhos de exasperação e inclinando a cabeça para trás. Duas lágrimas rolaram dos cantos de suas safiras escondias e seu nariz começou a formigar como se quisesse principiar um choro mais profundo e há muito guardado, mas ficaria ali por mais tempo, se pudesse segurar um pouco mais. Abriu os olhos e limpou as outras duas lágrimas errantes, aproveitando para limpas o nariz e fungar três vezes antes suspirar e revirar a quarta gaveta de cima para baixo do armário debaixo da pia.

Encontrou-a! Tinha os vinte e sete centímetros que se lembrava, também o lugar de se segurá-la desenhada em alto relevo formas circulares, aspirais de ar. Fazia cinco meses que não a empunhava e, ao fazê-lo, sentiu o queimar do poder perpassar todo o seu corpo, a começar pelas pontas dos dedos das mãos até os dedos dos pés. Viu a poeira movimentar-se diante de si e sua franja erguer-se por um segundo de reconhecimento entre ela e sua varinha. Seu coração acelerou e sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem e as maçãs do rosto arderem de um sentimentalismo desnecessário. Era apenas um simples feitiço de limpeza o que faria, não precisava ficar tão saudosista... Mas era assim que se comportava nos últimos meses.

Seu coração espremeu-se no peito: não era dessa forma que tinha imaginado sua vida de casada com Teddy. Nada daquela ausência justificava sua escolha de reconciliar-se com o mesmo e unir seus destinos com a troca de alianças. Um sorriso de escárnio sádico apoderou-se de seus lábios e transformou seu rosto bonito em uma sombra carrancuda que assustaria qualquer pessoa que estivesse passando em frente à janela da cozinha.

Passaram um ano separados um do outro, o seu sétimo ano completo em Hogwarts, mas então voltaram a namorar e logo noivaram... Para transformarem-se em um vazio de expectativas de, um dia, voltarem a ter um destino juntos. Não se encontravam mais nem para um café da manhã, quanto mais sentariam para discutir o momento propício para ter um filho. Um soluço libertou-se de sua fortaleza de orgulho, mas apenas ele conseguiu tal façanha: nenhuma lágrima mais foi derramada e não seria.

Respirou profundamente, fazendo os precisos meneios com a varinha e mentalizando o comando em latim daquilo que deveria ser feito. Se ainda fosse possível limpar um coração ou consertar o que se encontrava quebrado, ou ainda achar o que faltasse, talvez Victoire _Weasley_ conseguisse ter a felicidade total que sempre esperara de sua vida adulta. Passou o dedo indicador pela superfície perfeita do fogão, perguntando-se se fazer waffles era mesmo necessário para acompanhar seu chá das cinco, mas lembrou-se que se tratava de uma vontade momentânea de sentir-se em casa de novo.

Fleur Weasley fazia waffles deliciosos, com caldas de caramelo de pedacinhos de céu que derretiam sob o céu da boca. A mãe sempre sabia quando Vic estava chateada com alguma coisa e ia logo para a cozinha preparar um copo de leite quente e alimentá-la o suficiente para fazê-la menos triste ou nervosa. O mesmo era feito para Louis e Dominique, mas para um era torta de limão e para outro um grande pedaço de bolo de cenoura com cobertura de chocolate.

Umedeceu os lábios rosados e cheios, sentindo o estômago ainda resmungar de fome, mas ela não podia tentar cozinhar mais nada ou os protestos de seu órgão acabariam respondidos por alguma porcaria intragável que fizesse. Se, pelo menos, seu marido se encontrasse em casa, poderia pedir-lhe para preparar alguma coisa, mas não. Teddy tinha de estar trabalhando a tarde toda de um sábado e só poderia voltar a vê-la quando fosse a hora do jantar marcado na mansão Potter, em Liverpool. Ele apareceria lá via Flu, como mesma faria para evitar a fatiga de aparatar cinco quadras de distância e ter de ir andando até a porta. Teddy, porém, faria isso de seu escritório no Ministério, enquanto ela faria da sua sala de estar.

Preparou um sanduíche de trinta centímetros de comprimento, repleto de bastante requeijão, queijo, pedaços de frango frito, carne moída (ela sabia aquecer alimentos no micro-ondas, pelo menos) e tomates secos com azeitona preta. Desistiu de tomar seu chá, optando por comer com o suco de cenoura que tinha na geladeira e, ao terminar, correu para a sala e deitou no sofá. Apesar de ter acordado duas horas após a partida de Teddy para o trabalho (que, aos sábados, era ao meio dia), estava sonolenta e não aguentou assistir ao programa da Oprah britânica do momento: adormeceu até seu despertador tocar meia hora antes do horário combinado com seus familiares de se encontrarem na Mansão Potter.

Victoire tinha o programado justamente para não perder a hora e ser pontual, pelo menos uma vez em sua vida. Mas perdera a noção do tempo e do seu cansaço quando caíra no sono. Teve de correr para tomar seu banho e enfeitiçou o vestido para se colocar sozinho, os cabelos para se prenderem em um elegante coque com algumas mechas soltas e enfeitiçou sua maquiagem para fazer-se sozinha enquanto calçava os sapatos e procurava sua bolsa Prada branca. Encontrou-a e a encheu de moedas de ouro e prata que estavam na penteadeira, na parte de Teddy. Ela o pagaria depois, se necessário. Também aproveitou para se admirar por cinco segundos: vestido com pequeninas e delicadas flores rosas e avermelhadas e pano de fundo branco, sapatos da cor marfim, seu colar de pérolas (o qual era tinha esquecido que havia ordenado se colocar sozinho) e o par de brincos combinando, o batom vermelho vivo e o estilo tubinho com mangas fofas que moldavam seu estilo vintage.

Estava magnífica para passar mais uma noite fingindo estar tudo bem no seu casamento _quase _fracassado, de se passar por grande estilista quando sua primeira coleção ainda não havia sido lançada (apesar de já ter uma data certa) e, principalmente, de fingir uma felicidade que não era sua, mas deveria ser. Desceu as escadas dando uma olhada na cozinha: continuava meio bagunçada e ela não se lembrava de ter comigo 60cm de sanduíche, mas era o que parecia. A sala da televisão também não estava a mais organizada, mas deu de ombros e continuou a caminhar até a lareira, onde jogou um pouco do Pó de Flu que estava no jarro de madeira. Entrou nas flamas verdes e fechou os olhos.

— MANSÃO POTTER, LIVERPOOL!

Bebericou mais um pouco de seu conhaque escondendo um meio sorriso zombeteiro por trás de sua cor escura. Saciava-se com a inconsistência do sabor alcóolico em seus sentimentos deturpados pela insustentabilidade de sua vida. Aquela, que por ironia, era esmiuçada por seus pais em um dueto infindável de perguntas.

— Qual o motivo de preservar seu nome de solteira?

— Minha querida, com que frequência vocês têm se deitado juntos?

— Sabes que pode ter vários filhos, não é?

— Insiste em seus hábitos grosseiros de não o perguntar o que prefere jantar?

— Já aprendeu a cozinhar?

Por mais de uma vez as vozes confundiram-se em uma única música frustrante. E, em resposta à sua valsa acusatória, a menina simplesmente refletia os dentes no líquido de cheiro forte e consumia-se com a verdade exposta: era inútil lutar contra o fim de seus sonhos de ser feliz por completo. Engasgou-se com um gole ligeiramente mais carregado de culpa, desfazendo-se em tossidos e lágrimas incontidas.

Recompondo-se com leves batidas em suas costas, examinou o recinto do canto direito ao esquerdo, procurando algum lugar para se esgueirar para fora das atenções. Não tinha para onde fugir de si, mas conseguira afastar-se dos pais para se posicionar próxima a uma janela trancada há anos. Perguntou-se se aquilo podia ser mais irônico, porém controlou o impulso de praguejar contra o destino antes que esse lhe rendesse mais lástimas.

De certa forma, tudo era um de um drama imensurável. E, ela sabia, seu coração apertado e desacreditado adorava isso. Desde que terminara com Teddy pela primeira vez, na qual experimentara aquela sensação de ser esquecida como prioridade, que ansiava por senti-la mais uma vez. Parecia uma insonsa maneira de lutar contra o próprio sentimento de segundo lugar que ocupava na vida de seu companheiro.

Victoire compreendia o segundo lugar desde que se interessara por Lupin. Ele sempre esteve entretido demais nos pais para doar-lhe o coração. E quando esse foi tomado de suas mãos poucos dias depois de voltar à Hogwarts, teve certeza de que a primazia jamais lhe fora reservada. Então, quando já não esperava nada, lá estava ele a espera-la na estação.

Desembarcou antes que pudesse encontrar seu orgulho em uma daquelas cabines apinhada de estudantes, correndo ao encontro daquele que usurpara seu amor próprio. Não se deteve após ouvi-lo desculpar-se e propor-se a reconquistá-la: selou o pacto de ser sua para sempre. Mas queria que, com isso, a última linha do acordo fosse seguida: almejava ser o primeiro lugar na vida de Teddy, acima até mesmo de seu desejo de assemelhar-se aos pais mortos.

Sim, era egoísta e tola. Jamais negara sua necessidade de ser estimada em demasia. E era dessa forma que lutava para conquista-lo por completo, ou tinha medo de perdê-lo outra vez. E ela não podia mais perdê-lo; voltou-se para os rostos sorridentes do salão reparando que Lily não estava mais lá. Só podia ser a chegada do mais agradável parente que poderia querer naquele momento de lembranças desesperadas: seu marido.

Muniu-se de mais um copo de conhaque, o quinto da terceira rodada, se ainda podia contar. Talvez afogar suas mágoas custasse mais do que os elfos poderiam servi-la, mas sobre o que eles sabiam? Sobre o que qualquer um daqueles ruivos, morenos ou loiros sabia?! Ninguém tinha conhecimento de seu fracasso como mulher, de seu interior revoltoso com a distância que criara na esperança de prendê-lo mais uma vez ao seu caminho.

Não, nenhum deles adivinharia que sua atenção ao trabalho era proposital. Na verdade, tampouco imaginavam que passava tardes se empanturrando de comida e debulhando-se em lágrimas solitárias enquanto seus planos escapavam por seus dedos. Afinal, ele não fizera sua parte no trato, não correra atrás dela, não declarara sua vitória. Victoire desconfiava, por vezes, que jamais Teddy percebera ou se entristecera com o fato.

Respirou fundo quando o supracitado adentrou a sala e cumprimentou os demais convidados. Tomou todo o conteúdo de seu copo com uma golada só, rasgando seu interior já deteriorado pelo ciúme e ganância. O elfo mais próximo retirou-lhe o vazio ocupando-o por mais álcool, o que fez a menina gargalhar sem que James (o primo a observava já havia algum tempo e se aproximara sem fazer alarde) tivesse principiado sua piada infame (ensaiada nos minutos que a esteve sobre seus olhos atentos para confusões) sobre dragões e diabretes.

Quando todos os olhares se voltaram para ela, enquanto Teddy ainda estava no percurso de cumprimenta-la, suas maçãs do rosto enrubesceram e a mão esquerda de James segurou seu braço direito. Ele tentou dissuadi-la, em silêncio, de não levar o conhaque à boca e Victoire seguiu seu conselho no exato instante que os lábios de Lupin encostaram os seus. Mesmo com o sabor do álcool amargando sua boca o beijo teve efeito doce. Porém, fora temporário e dissolveu-se na mesma rapidez que veio incita-lhe o desejo por mais.

— Por favor, não traga mais conhaque à minha prima. — solicitou James ao elfo responsável pelo primeiro gole da loira naquela noite. Ele assumira um ar de senhor da casa que fazia Victoire gargalhar e, entre um abafo de sua própria mão esquerda ao som estridente que sua garganta soltava, terminava o conteúdo do copo.

— Você é hilário, Jamie! — apoiou-se no ombro do rapaz, deixando o copo cair de sua mão e espatifar-se no chão de tábuas de madeira. Ele a jogou para um lado, como se entregasse a pilha de cacos de vidro ao marido, e posse a esfregar as tábuas corridas atingidas com a ponta da varinha. Os cacos recolhidos, porém, não foram os que se agarraram ao bem arrumado Lupin, pois esses jamais pareciam capazes de se transforarem em espelho de novo.

Foi nesse ínterim que reparou no amarelado da íris de Teddy. Todo o alarde de James sobre manter intacta a casa de seu avô e as repreensões de Harry e Ginny ao comportamento obsessivo do filho, bem como as do casal Weasley pela bebedeira patética de sua filha, foi apagada pela cor amarela que incendiara o desespero dentro de si. Estivera ali desde que fora beijada?

Empurrou o peitoral de Lupin para longe, cambaleando entre os pedaços de dignidade que restavam espalhados na madeira, saindo da vista de todos. O ar ficou preso em seus pulmões e apenas pôde sair em soluços, os quais ecoavam a dor de ver o amarelado enojado de seu único cúmplice naquela fraude toda. Mais uma vez o drama tomara conta de sua existência.

Correu o mais depressa que suas pernas bambas permitiram para o banheiro localizado no fim de um corredor estreito ao pé da escada, longe do salão em que todos se encontravam. Sentiu-se exausta após trancar-se lá dentro, mas ainda pôde ter o dejá vu: já havia se ferido e corrido antes para um banheiro, no início de sua aventura com Lupin. Ouviu batidas à porta e, sem saber quem era (apenas desejando que estivesse certa), se colocou a gritar:

— POR QUÊ?! — se tivesse parado de beber no segundo copo da primeira garrafa, talvez não estivesse nessa situação constrangedora de não conseguir mais se esconder — DIGA-ME: POR QUÊ?! — se não quisesse demais, talvez não tivesse principiado um jogo sem vencedores — AGORA HÁ ASCO?! — mas era tarde para recuar.

Por um instante fugaz vislumbrou vultos pretos e um clarão que cegava. Noutro, começou a discernir cores mais vivas, mas não menos confusas. Ainda em outro teve uma dor de cabeça relâmpago que a fez fechar os olhos mais uma vez. Tentou se lembrar como se respirava, inspirando o máximo de oxigênio possível. Expirou com uma tranquilidade irônica de quem acaba de despertar de um gostoso sonho, quando sentia o galo em sua parte de trás da cabeça latejar.

— Ela está bem? — começou a ouvir de novo, como se alguém a tivesse tirado do filme mudo em que sua mente tinha reprisado como forma de escapar. Demorou alguns segundos para reconhecer as vozes que continuavam longínquas de seu entendimento. A única coisa que ainda podia sentir era uma pressão nauseante em sua cabeça e a garganta ardendo como se fogo tivesse se arrastado até o estômago frágil.

Foi aos poucos que se recuperou, mas, logo que o fez, desejou que assim não tivesse sido. Preferia ter ficado na escuridão de sua mente saudosista a ter de reencontrar todas as verdades e inverdades ali.

Ela já havia previsto o erro, apenas desejara que não estivesse errada. Mas estava e logo percebeu:

— Do que você está falando, minha filha?! — quis saber o pai, preocupado demais com a menina desesperada que ainda estava deveras aturdida em meio aos soluços que agora podiam sair livremente.

— NADA! VAI EMBORA! — não soube mais como proceder com aquelas manifestações explícitas de carinho desmedido. Será que o Mr. Weasley não via a culpa em seus olhos azuis? Não captava a mentira em seus olhos azuis, já fartos de tanto adiar conversas e resoluções? Ele não podia demonstrar o amor que ilustrava com tamanha disposição ao bater à porta do banheiro.

— Não, Victoire! — apesar de tremida, a voz de Bill continuava tão decidida quanto antes, quando seu pedido de casamento a Fleur os havia unido naquela provação — Você deve me dizer o que está acontecendo! Mereço saber! — nunca antes ela notara o desespero por parte dele também. Jamais passara por sua cabeça intranquila que o pai se colocaria diante dela em qualquer sinal de perigo, e que tomaria suas dores quaisquer fossem. Parecia até injusto, agora, prosseguir com aquele orgulho inabalável de perdedora.

— Não é nada. — parou de gritar, redimindo-se internamente por fazer o grande homem de sua vida sofrer quando o que mais quis foi evitar o fato. Ela nunca fazia nada que magoasse Bill, se pudesse evitar — Eu só bebi além da conta e me lembrei de muitas coisas do trabalho. — se mentir ainda fosse possível, essa seria a resposta plausível. Mas não era, e mesmo assim foi o que disse para amenizar o clima de confissão.

— Por favor, minha menina! — implorou o pai, ainda insatisfeito com a versão oferecida pela destemida incorrigível, pela mentirosa que mais odiava mentir — Deixe-me ajuda-la. — talvez aquela fosse a última promessa quebrada entre os dois: os votos trocados por um pai e uma filha são sagrados desde o nascimento e ela não tinha condições de quebra-los. Não por motivos tão vãos quanto o orgulho e a autocomiseração.

Erguera-se da privada e caminhara até a porta com o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes. Tinha receio de abrir a porta e achar a figura imponente de Mr. Weasley: não seria capaz de mentir-lhe como fizera há pouco. E não deveria e não o faria. Respirou profundamente antes de girar o trinco e permitir que os olhos sondadores que herdara a devorassem. Suspirou e baixou os olhos como se não tivesse mais o que fazer ou esconder. Fora descoberta em sua farsa.

Ergue-se sobre os cotovelos na poltrona macia e bem conservada em que estivera deitada. Um bocado zonza ainda, continuou naquela respiração reconstrutiva até que se sentisse capaz de abrir os olhos e encarar os rostos preocupados que, ela sentia, a estavam analisando com as respirações prendidas. Quando assim tudo se realizou, admirou-se com o sorriso preocupado, mas não menos bonito, de sua mãe.

Uma paz interior cresceu dentro de si e sua explosão foi o abraço inesperado que deu em Fleur antes que essa fosse capaz de retribuir. Bill, sempre agradecido pelo temperamento imprevisível dos filhos, afagou os cabelos louros da primogênita com um sorriso afetado no rosto: Victoire estava se entregando à verdade.

— Desculpe por dar tanto trabalho, pai. — nisso a sua sinceridade era latente, tanto que não pôde fita-lo ao dizê-lo.

— Não fale assim, minha querida. — afagou o rosto encharcado de cicatrizes — Sabes que jamais será um fardo para mim. — o medo de pressioná-la com um abraço fez com que Bill permanecesse parado ao lado da porta aberta lidando com o pranto da filha na soleira. E estava certo de proceder assim.

Ouviu passos na direção do banheiro e ambos se afastaram um pouco de onde estavam. Victoire escondeu-se nas sombras, como costumava fazer... Era o lobo acuado, dizia Fleur. Bill virou-se e recebeu o recém-chegado.

— À vontade. — respondeu Mr. Weasley ao dono da voz que fez Victoire inverter a posição de seu coração involuntariamente. Não queria mesmo vê-lo. Não queria ter de conversar a sós com ele. Ficou quieta, porém, apenas observando a troca de postos.

— Tente se lembrar de quem você é, Vic. Apenas isso. — e partiu, levando toda a sua sabedoria para si. Às vezes, Bill Weasley era tão egoísta e sacana.

— O que aconteceu? — foi capaz de dizer sem que tivesse real controle de seus lábios ou cordas vocais. Ginny entrou em seu foco de visão, ainda perturbada com os fatos anteriores.

— Bem, você saiu do banheiro seguida por Teddy. — principiou, sendo interrompida por James Sirius:

— E você estava tão furiosa e bêbada que não viu quando abri a porta da sala... — todos se voltaram contra ele, mas esse apenas sacudiu os ombros em sua defesa — Então, você caiu para trás quando deu de cara com a madeira da porta e... Desmaiou.

— Na realidade, — começou Bill, e ela teve de fazer um grande esforço para fitar seus olhos brilhantes — você estava bem e acordada até Teddy te colocar de pé, e você desmaiar e dar com a cabeça no chão. — o brilho intenso naquele olhar era muito diferente do que ele costumava ser. Havia uma adoração implícita que ela não compreendia, mas assustou-se o bastante para se por de pé.

A dor em sua testa não era muito maior que a vontade que tinha de sumir logo dali. Já havia mentido o suficiente por uma noite e não tinha mais disposição para lidar com as acusações que ela mesma se fazia. Agradeceu a ajuda de seu marido quando esse a pôs de pé, esquecendo por completo toda a história da íris enojada e dos trabalhos cruéis que tiravam o seu Teddy de perto de si.

Lembrou-se que havia concordado em ir para casa, terminar a noite àquela sua maneira torta de adormecer as inquietudes: assistindo a um bom filme ao lado de seu cúmplice.

— Acho que já está na hora de irmos, Teddy querido. — apoiou-se ao ombro do marido, o qual era o terceiro mais próximo de si. Segurou seu braço e encostou a cabeça na temperatura terapêutica dele.

— Mas você desmaiou! — interviu Fleur, preocupada demais com a segurança de sua pequenina. Ela, no entanto, sorriu com uma amabilidade notável em resposta.

— Está tudo bem agora. Nós vamos para casa e lá Teddy cuidará de mim, como vos prometeu. — talvez aquilo soasse mais como uma fincada do que como uma forma de tranquilizar os ânimos dos parentes, mas Victoire pouco se importou. Sua cabeça doía e o efeito da bebida ia sumindo, dando lugar à vergonha. E ela sabia que teria de enfrentar mais um pouco de teatro quando chegasse à sua casa, por isso preferiu poupar-se.

Encaminhou-se para a lareira e esperou que ele desse os comandos. Pela primeira vez.

_"__Mon coeur n'est plus comme avant c__ar il s'endort tout doucement"_


	4. Pierrot répondit II

Como prometido, aqui está uma lista das músicas utilizadas na fanfic:

**Au clair de la lune**, uma canção tradicional francesa.

**La Vie Est Ailleurs **e **La petite mort**, da banda francesa _Coeur de Pirate_.

**Pierrot**, da banda brasileira _Los Hermanos_.

Mais uma vez eu venho agradecer aos jogos incríveis e contínuos (mesmo que tenham eternas e quase inacabáveis pausas) com uma das minhas melhores shippers, **Amanda Gama**. É quase indescritível o seu poder de preencher as minhas lacunas, de testificar minhas ideias e de tornar-me uma escritora menos patética. Agradeço sobremaneira suas constantes provas de amizade e companheirismo.

E, ao leitor, talvez eu prometa uma continuação. Mas, antes disso, sou-lhe muito grata pela leitura. Vemo-nos na(s) próxima(s)?

_Padfoot_


End file.
